


Love Like War

by wvnd



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvnd/pseuds/wvnd
Summary: Inspired by the All Time Low song





	Love Like War

They all Fuckt


End file.
